5 Years of Guilt
by KimboLee Cullen
Summary: Edward's Best friend & love of his love has been missing for 5 years and is now pronounce legally dead.Edward believes he is responsable for her dissapierence. What happens when Edward comes across a picture that can lead them to Bella?ExB
1. September 13th Her fucking Birthday

Disclaimer:

Don't own twilight):

Well this story came to me in a dream and I've been thinking about it all day. Tell me whatcha think ?

* * *

Epov.

_"Edward!" my angel's voice screamed out to me. I whipped my head into the direction I'd heard her scream._

_"__Bell__!" I screamed with all my might._

_"Where are you? Please! " I chocked on a sob " don't do this to me again ! " my heart was crashing in my chest a mile a fucking minute and my breathing wasn't normal. But I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Bella, saving Bella, holding her in my arms again._

_I ran as fast I could dodging the trees and branches in my way taking the familiar route to our special place. I stumbled and fell into the clearing Bella and I had found all those years ago, the clearing I'd grown to hate the past 5 years. I closed my eyes the memories burning themselves into my skull._

_The ambulance, Charlie's police car, Alice's sobbing over Esme's shoulder and Jacob's body shaking with pure anger at the person who'd made our lives hell._

_"Bella! Where are you! "I screamed into the empty clearing._

_But the only response I got was not from Bella it was worst._

_It was a blood chilling dark chuckle that rang throughout the forest_

I jolted out of bed trying to catch my breath as tears ran freely down my eyes.

Another fucking nightmare.

Another fucking nightmare since that terrifying night.

A soft knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward? " Esme's beautiful face peeked through the door with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? "She asked carefully. Trying not to upset me anymore than I'd already been, she knows how hard today was going to be for me.

"Fine. Just Another nightmare…" I replied my voice shaking. My throat felt raw – no doubt from the screaming I'd tortured my parents with for the past 5 years.

"You don't have to go to school today…. I know that this isn't going to be easy for you." She said sympathetically stepping inside the room and sitting down at the end of my bed.

"No. I have to…Banner's been up my ass about this stupid Biology project and I need to get it handed in or I wont graduate." I said tearing the covers away from me and heading inside my closet retrieving my school attire.

"Okay." She replied softly. I turned to look at my mother's beautiful face. She was a kind woman and had the best heart and here I was a fuck up child pushing her away.

I sighed walking out dressed in black jeans and a white t ready to leave. Esme walked out of the room staring longingly at the picture in her purse wallet.

I bit my lip. Hard. So hard I felt the repulsive liquid fill my mouth. Blood.

I know what picture she has in that wallet.

It was the photo of the girl I'd been in love with the last 7 years.

It was the photo of Bella Swan.

My eyes narrowed and I wanted to snatch her wallet up take the picture and roll into a ball and stare at it all day. Begging her to come back to us.

But I didn't.

Instead I ran out the house and jumped into the car driving as fast as I could to get away from it.

She's not dead. I convince myself as I turn on the highway passing the green trees of forks.

I feel it in my heart.

* * *

I pull up in front of my best friend Alice Brandon's house. She stands outside wearing all black. Bella's disappearance didn't only affect me it effected all of us. She opened the passenger seat and is scarily quiet. Usually Alice is a non stop pixie talker but when this time of the year comes around she becomes quite.

"Edward" she nodded looking straight ahead into the windshield.

"Alice "I said just as quiet. I pull out of her drive way and make my way into Forks high parking lot. I parked and got out the car and met Alice at the end of the car. She looks up at me– the first time I see her face today. And there in her striking electric blue eyes instead of the joy I was so use to seeing are the tears of the loss we'd both had.

I breathed deeply through my nose and took hold of her hand and made my way to the inside of the school.

School was uncomfortably silent. Bella was not only our friend she was everyone's friend. She was a beautiful outgoing girl. She always helped out people homework; friendship problems, boyfriend trouble, anything and every thing she touched became so pure you had no choice but to admire her. Ben and Angela came up to us first. Angela's brown hair usually in a neat pony tail was in a sloppy bun hairs sticking out glasses atop her head and puffy red eyes.

"Hey "she croaked. Alice and I looked at her sympathetically. We both knew how much Angela had cared for Bella she was the one who'd shown us all around the first time we came here.

"Ben, Ange" I replied my voice hoarse. We stood there a moment staring at each other wondering how we had gotten in this position – grieving over our best friend (and love) after being missing for 5 years. But today was different. Today she'd been pronounced legally dead.

There it is. That word again.

Dead.

I tried to shake the word out of my head. Refusing to believe that Bella – my love -was dead.

The bell rang pulling us out of our musings.

_"all junior students please report to cafeteria for the special assembly."_

Alice and I made our way to the cafeteria. As we did every year on September 13.

Her fucking birthday for god's sake.

And I could've done something I could've helped her if only I didn't need to go to the bathroom maybe she'd –

"Edward it's not your fault "Alice chimed in reading my thoughts.

"Yes it is Alice – if I didn't need to use the fucking bathroom – I'd been there I would've helped her but no I let her get _kidnapped_." I spat the word out.

"Edward ... "Alice started but I didn't want to hear I'd heard this speech to many times. I walked to the back of the cafeteria and watched silently as our principle stood at the podium tears in her eyes as well.

"Good mourning junior students of Forks high" She began" Today is the anniversary of the disappearance of Isabella swan "I took in a mouth full of air. Reaching in my bag for my anxiety pills-they'd become my only relaxing method." Today is different from the other days we've come together and prayed for Isabella to come home. Because today… 5 years following her disappearance she is declared legally dead. The police have closed her case." I couldn't get the pill out of the bottle – my hands where shaking so badly.

"Today we pray asking god to take care of Isabella swan where she is most likely in heaven with him. Let us begin"

I blacked out.

* * *

What'd you think?

Review.


	2. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Twiligh ):

Thanks for the reviews! (:

* * *

Epov.

"Are you sure he's okay? " I heard Esme's voice fill the air.

"Of course, he just had another panic attack "replied the nurse coolly.

"Another?"Esme asked surprised.

Shit.

Here's the thing. Esme knows I take anxiety pills and all, but I've never told her about, the panic attacks. The only one that knew was Alice and Jacob.

"Yes his panic attacks are very common." The nurse reassured suspicion dripping from her voice.

"Oh..."

Damn.

I'd heard that tone before. She was hurt I didn't say anything. I opened my eyes and the bright light overhead flickered.

"Esme? " I asked in a groggy voice.

"Oh Edward! "Cried Esme slamming herself into me.

"It's okay." I murmured gently brushing her soft hair.

"Edward im taking you home. Your father is waiting for you." I nodded.

"Okay let's go." I jumped off the cot and grabbed my book bag and headed out to the hallway while Esme signed me out. I leaned against the wall shutting my eyes tightly breathing deeply through my nose.

"Another panic attack? "Asked the annoyingly familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's crush.

Jacob Black.

Other wise known as my other best friend.

And gayest kid in Forks high.

Yeah, he s gay. He turned a couple months after Bella went missing. Freaked the fuck out of me. But when I'd learned that he had the hots for some dude names "Ness" I felt more comfortable around him.

"Yeah" I said answering his earlier question.

"Dude you need to chill the fuck out." That made my blood boil.

"Chill the fuck out? My best friend has been declared legally DEAD today and you want me to calm the fuck down? "I asked my voice incredulous.

"Best friend? " Jacob snorted "Yeah right you've been in love with that chicka ever since I introduced you guys." He chuckled. My hands curled into fist.

"Why the FUCK are you in such a chipper mood? Did Ness give you head or something?" I asked smirking. Jacob turned to me his smile broadening his russet skin stretched across his cheeks.

"Yes, yes he did my friend" he said winking at me in a way that gave the fucking shivers.

"No but seriously man. What's up , you've known her longer than me "I asked my smile turning to a frown. Jacob sighed and leaned against the wall beside me and slid down.

"Exactly. I've known her longer. And I know that she wouldn't want us to be all doom and gloom." he said putting his head in his hands. I bit my lip – an annoying habit I picked up from Bella -closing my eyes.

"Hey, Alice and I are going to Chief Swan's house today – Esme's making dinner and everything- you in?"He lifted his head and smiled sadly.

"Sure I wouldn't miss out on her cooking for the world." He stood up and stared into my eyes for a moment. His muddy brown eyes glistening with tears. He reached over and gave me a "man hug ".He put his lips near my ear and spoke softly.

"She loved you too." With that said he left my embrace and walked away leaving me and my thoughts behind.

* * *

Once we got home and Carlisle checked to make sure I was alive I went upstairs to pick out an outfit for dinner tonight with the family. As I was walking down the hallways to my room I pasted the guest room where I'd frequently sneak in and sleep with Bella. I paused, Debating wither to do this or not. I inhaled deeply and entered the room I'd refuse to go in since the day she went missing.

I should've stayed outside because inside I was assaulted with the memories Bella and I had shared.

_"Edward! " Bella screamed from the room beside me. I ran in as fast as I could ready to kill anyone who had hurt my girl. I barged in her room only to find her curled into a ball atop her bed fingers gripping her hair tightly. I ran to her side and pulled her in my arms. She gasped and held onto me as if I was her only life line._

_"Edward…" she breathed." You're okay" _

_"Of course im okay Silly girl why would you think I wouldn't be?" I asked while stroking her soft chestnut colored hair._

_"I … had a bad dream Edward… they took you away from me" she whispered into my chest, tears flowing out of her eyes._

_"Nobody" I declared fiercely "Will ever take us away from each other… do you hear me Hon?" I whispered kissing her hair, forehead, cheeks any part of Bella I could reach._

_"How do you know that" she asked shakily. I pondered that a moment. I reached in my pocket and pulled away from Bella._

_"Here "I said holding out the small Cullen crest choker I'd been saving for her._

_"It's beautiful Edward … "she replied dreamily. I tied the choker around her neck and I could help but smile and the thought of Bella becoming a "Cullen " _

_"Your now officially a Cullen. You're my Family … and I protect my family." She smiled and her brown eyes sparkled._

_"Can you… can you sleep with me?" Bella asked shyly –her cheeks reddening. I chuckled and nodded getting under the covers. Her back was to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer drinking in her strawberry scent._

_"I love you Edward" Bella said sleepily. No doubt meaning as just a friend._

_"I love you too __Bell__." I said placing a kiss on her shoulder." You just don't know how much." I added quietly in my head._

My eyes snapped opening bringing me out of my daydream. I gasped grabbing my chest as if it could stop the pain. I took a gulp of air and walked over to the shelves. Pictures of Bella and I where sprawled all over the top. I smiled at the third one it was a picture of me and her in the park starring at each other. Me behind her on the swing and her sitting on the seat. I looked closer and saw a man standing behind a newspaper staring at Bella. My brow furrowed. Who was he? As I walked along admiring the other pictures I spotted another two pictures where the same man appeared. I bit my lip trying to remember seeing him in the park.

_"Edward! " Bella squealed running away from me as I squirted her with my water gun._

_"Stop! Edward! "She giggled._

_"Not a chance Bella! " I chuckled and continued spraying her. Bella Ran faster crashing into an old man. The same one from the picture. He stood there his Blond hair neatly pulled back and Dark blue eyes sparkling with something…something disturbing. I started walking towards Bella._

_"Sorry mister "Bella said looking down feeling ashamed._

_"Its okay little girl. " His voice said calmly._

_"Would you like some ice-cream? "He asked leaning toward her. _

_"Sure! "She said happily practilly bouncing._

_"Um... "I said taking my place besides her putting my arm around her waist. _

_"I think we should go Bella. " This guy was giving me the creeps. He looked at me glaring at the arm I had around her waist. I lifted an eyebrow._

_"Please Eddie! "She asked giving me the puppy dog pout._

_"Um... Okay." She squealed jumping up and down and few followed the man to the ice cream truck. He bought us both a cone and we sat on a bench and talked. He asked us a lot of questions like what do we like do to hang out and where we go to 's car pulled in and Bella and I said farewell to the strange man._

_That wasn't the last time we saw him._

"Edward" Esme voice echoed from the stairs.

"You have 5 minutes." I walked out of the room and glanced at the picture and blew a kiss.

* * *

Esme, Carlisle and I pulled up at Charlie's house pots of food in hand. I walked up the door and rang the bell. Alice appeared a second later a sad smile on her face.

"Hey" I smiled back at her.

"Come in! "She said more enthusiastic. We walked in and placed the food in the kitchen and joined the rest in the living room.

"Hey Mr. Swan "I said smiling politely.

"Edward. How many times have I told you! Call me Charlie – Mr. Swan makes me feel old." He pouted.

"Am I old Edward?" I chuckled obviously he had too much to drink.

**_"Next on Forks News: Isabella Swan – Missing for 5 years reported legally dead – "_**

Charlie shut off the TV

"Let's eat." He said softly. We stood there quietly. It was obvious he wasn't dealing with it well.

After we finished eating Alice Jacob and I stayed in the kitchen.

"Hey... "Jacob said rising from his seat trying to bring our moods up.

"Why don't we go to her room?" We started at him eyes wide.

"I… I don't think I can handle. It "Alice said her bottom lip quivering.

"Okay then Eddie boy and I will go up"

"No "I answered coldly.

"Come one you need closure" he said whining looked at his face. He has Dark circles under his eyes – no sleep, yeah we all know how it's like.

" … Okay "I got up and headed for the stairs. When we stopped in front of her door.

"Wait. " Alice yelled from the stairs.

"Let's do this. " We held hands and Alice reached over and opened the door.

It was the same as always.

Her bed was made. Her closet was organized and the room was plastered in pictures of all three of us. We walked around touching everything trying to get as close to Bella as we could. I stopped in front of her dresser. Her brush still had strands of her hair in it. I wanted to rip them out and get a whiff of it but that looks kind of stalkerish.

"Hey remember this! " Alice whispered yelled pointing to the last picture we took of Bella before she disappeared. She was standing at the mouth of the forest where I was about to take her to our meadow. I looked closer and I saw something familiar.

Blonde.

My breathing picked up and I reached for the picture with shaking hands.

Dark Blue eyes.

I dropped it and backed away.

He was there.

At our meadow,

Watching us.

My lungs where on fire and my heart was pounding loud in my ears.

"Edward! " Yelled Alice and Jacob. I was on the floor shaking as they hovered over me.

Carlisle, Esme, And Charlie rushed upstairs.

"Son! Son! What s the matter! "Carlisle asked.

"Bella. I … I think I know who has her. "Was all I could say before the panic attack took me under.

* * *

Ohhh Shit!

Eddie Knows!


	3. Blow your Brains out

Disclaimer:

Yeah Yeah I don't own twilight ):

Epov.

I heard voices around me frantic and buzzing around.

Ugh. What's going on? Slowly I opened my eyes and Alice's electric blue orbs where piercing into mine.

"Carlisle!" Yelled Alice as she studied my face. The voices stop and I heard shuffling coming closer and closer to me.

"Edward? " I heard Esme's worried voice fill the room.

"What happened? " I asked scratching my messy bed head hair.

"You… you where telling us something about Bella. " Alice said her lip quivering. Then everything came rushing back.

The pictures.

The day at the park.

The days Bella and I would "run "into him.

My body started shaking with absolute _rage _

"Charlie. I need to show you something "I practically snarled in his direction. Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden change in my voice. I jumped off the couch and stalked upstairs to Bella's bedroom, charging in I headed straight to the dresser and snatched the picture studying it once again.

Still there.

His disturbing Dark blue eyes

Watching – no OBSSESING over Bella.

"Charlie "I said in a shakey voice as I handed it to him. He took it wordlessly. After studying it for a moment he cures.

"Shit! " He swore loudly. Our heads snapped up to meet Charlie furious/ disbelieving look on his face.

"Do you know him? " I asked hastily.

"I do. He's been in trouble before – I just can't believe I didn't see it before he would always _ask_ for her…." He trailed off. I blinked in disbelief.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" I snarled in his direction. My hands balled up in fist as I stepped slowly towards him. Alice stood up quickly and put her hands on my chest to stop me.

"Edward." She said lowly. But I didn't hear her all I thought, saw, heard, breathed, and lived.

Was Bella.

And she was gone.

But Charlie could've gotten her to us sooner if he'd open his fucking eyes.

I pushed past Alice and let out a ferocious growl as I clipped Charlie in the nose.

He fell back and I could feel Jacob and Carlisle tugging on my jacket to keep me away from him.

"Edward! That no way to behave. Apologize! "Esme scolded.

"I'm not apologizing for jack _shit_. He knew there was something suspicious about that fucker. But he overlooked it and now Bella is gone. Charlie stood up and looked me in the eyes – now full of all the tears he kept in for the past 5 years.

"Don't you think I know that! " Charlie roared.

"Don't you thing that I feel guilty that I haven't been able to find something anything to lead me to her. You're not the only one who lost her Edward so stop with the self pitying Bull! "He roared in my face.

I stepped back feeling numb.

He was right.

I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I didn't realize how hard this had been on anyone else.

"Im...Sorry" I said my voice barely audible.

"Its okay. " Charlie said patting my back sympathetically.

"Well. I'm going to the police station to get this guy checked."

-2 hours later -

"Edward… "Charlie's voice said softly as we pulled up at 122 Maple Avenue.

"No matter what happens in hear. You have to promise me you'd get Bella out in time. "

Charlie said not meeting my eyes. I nodded respecting his wishes. Charlie had gotten the information on "Dark eyes "He lives here. About 40 miles deep into the forest. No one would get out of here alive. I winced thinking of how many times Bella had tried to escape. I sighed and stepped out of his car. Roaming the house I saw a window to the basement. I peered in and saw the most horrifying sight ever.

Bella.

My beautiful ,beautiful best friend.

The love of my life.

Was Sobbing in a corner covered in bruises.

I was sobbing full force and I gave Charlie the signal to kick down the door.

" FPD" Yelled Charlie in a stern voice. Bella's Head snapped up and she started in disbelief at the ceiling.

"NO! " I heard a man Scream

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER FROM ME I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He snarled. I got up and ran into the eyes and was brought face to face with "Dark eyes"

And let me tell you

He looked _sick_

Like someone that belonged in a physc ward.

His eyes where wild. Bouncing from place to place.

His hands where shaking and the alcohol on him evaded my nose.

I pushed past Charlie and snapped my fist forward and "Dark eyes" went head on into the cabinet of glass cups. I ran past his unconscious body and made my way to the basement only to find it has a lock.

"Fuck!" I swore under my breath as I tried pulling the lock out.

I felt something metal pulled to my temple.

"Move away from the door. Slowly. Or…" He left his sentence trailing of in the air as he cocked the gun." I'll blow your fucking brains in"

* * *

Soooo ?

Review.

At least 15 or I won't post chapter 4

&& you REALLY won't me to post chapter 4

:D

Btw.

FPD – Forks police department


	4. Dont worry twin

Thanks for all the GREEEEAT reviews (:

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight):

* * *

Epov.

I breathed in heavily through my nose.

"Are you fucking Death? I said back away from the _Fucking _door" The stranger snarled behind me while poking the gun to my temple. I slowly turn around and im face to face with another man. Younger looking but similar to Dark eyes somehow. My brow furrowed in concentration. Then it clicked.

His eyes.

They where exactly the same shade of dark blue as his was. Before I could question I heard Bella let out a blood curdling shriek. The Blonde in front of me grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out of the way undoing the lock trying to get to Bella.

No. was I letting that happen.

"B! " The man yelled with a hint of a southern twist to his voice.

"Im coming don't worry Hun im coming!" Now I was confused. B? Hun? Who the fuck was this guy? He got the lock undone and was zooming down the stairs toward Bella. I shot up and raced behind him. When I reached the bottom Blondie was on his knee's arms around Bella gently stroking her hair whispering softly in her ear.

I was fucking baffled.

"Bella? " I whispered taking in her appearance. Her head shot up and her brown eyes I was haunted by every night for the past 5 years stared at me in got up and stood defensively in front of her like he was going to fight me for her.

Bring it on. I heard footsteps behind me and I guessed it was Charlie checking to see what was wrong.

"Bella! " He shouted but stopped short when he saw Blondie standing in front of her.

"Stay the fuck away from her. I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your skull."

He said manically glaring at us.

"Jas…" Bella's soft voice filled the air. It was beautiful I had to close my eyes to fully cherish the moment.

"Baby girl its alright... I won't let them hurt you ""Jas" said bending down to kiss her forehead. My fist tightened and I was just about ready to gouge this guy's eye out.

"No... You don't understand "she said shaking her head. She looked at me then Charlie.

"They're my family." Jas gasped and dropped the gun and held Bella tightly in his arms.

"Thank god." He whispered fiercely against the skin of her neck. He got up and looked at us smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. I thought you where men sent by my father…" he trailed off.

"Wait a minute". I said suddenly strolling up to him pushing him into a wall beside Bella.

"That sick twisted _monster_ is your father? " I asked fisting his shirt in my hands.

Suddenly I felt an electric current run up my legs as someone tugged on my pants legs.

"Don't hurt him." Bella whispered brokenly.

"I promise I'll be good you can bring your friends just don't hurt him "Bella said shaking, tears running down her eyes. I dropped to my knees and reached for her but she backed away into Jas's legs.

"Bell's I won't ever ever hurt you …. Ever" I said my throat feeling dry.

"ISABELLA! " We heard a roar from upstairs. All eyes shot to the door where "Dark Eyes "was standing swaying side to side. Charlie turned and shot dark eyes in the leg and watched as he rolled down the stairs. Charlie jumped on his back and handcuffed him while calling for back up on his walkie talkie. I turned back to Jas and Bella and I noticed they where hugging each other tears in both their eyes mumbling something along the lines of

"It's finally over "

* * *

Bella stayed quiet the whole car ride back to Forks she was in the back holding hands with Jasper and he tried to assure her that they where really safe. It pissed me the fuck off that Bella was more comfortable with Jasper than me but im glad that she feels safe with someone. When we reached the hospital Bella refused to leave Jasper demanding that they be checked in the same room. That added more fuel to the "jealous "fire.

I walked by Bella's room teddy bear and flowers in hand.

"Im afraid Jas… He... He can come back and and DO those horrible things to me again and my family….God if they new the things that he did they would be ashamed." she trailed of sniffling. I heard Sheets ruffling and I assumed Jasper got off his bed to comfort Bella.

"Twin, its okay im here I'll protect you" he murmured reassuringly.

"Jasper, I can't do it I can't go back without you… you're my rock you keep me whole." She said brokenly and the tone she used broke my heart all over again. I wanted to barge in there and yell that I was there for her and that I would protect her but this was her and Jasper's moment.

"I'll…" Jasper hesitated "I'll get an apartment… I'll ask Arofor a loan "he sighed.

"No!" Bella shrieked. "You're not going back to him Jasper! You're not letting him mess you up again. Do you remember what happened last time? "She whispered furiously.

"It's the only way I can take care of you twin…" He said sighing

"I'll … I will talk to Charlie just please don't leave me unsafe "she begged.

"I won't Twin… I won't." I backed away from the door and headed for the exit with a broken heart running away from the love of my life and the possible love of her's.

* * *

So Team Jasper Or Edward ?

Review !


	5. What the Fuck are you doing here?

Disclaimer:

I don't own twilight

* * *

Epov.

_The next day_

Alice and I decided that we should go visit Bella together. So after school we went to the flower shop and got her a bouquet of purple wild flowers.

They where her favorite. Our meadow was flooded with these flowers.

Alice and I knocked on her door and when no one answered we walked in.

And I REALLY whished we hadn't because what I saw made me want to punch a whole in the wall and bash Jasper's face in.

Bella was lying on the hospital bed looking as beautiful as ever and jasper had to be there and ruin her perfection by staring at her like she was his world or something.

But what really set me off was when he constantly press kisses to her fore head, knuckles her nose. Alice noticed I was upset by the way I was gripping the flowers in my grasp. She took them away from me and set them beside her bedside alerting jasper that we where here. His eyes snapped up to meet mine then Alice's. They stared at each other for a long time I swear I thought they where going to be there forever until jasper spoke.

"Who are you and why the _fuck_ are you near Bella? " He snarled in her direction. Pulling Bella lower onto the bed. My mouth dropped open.

No one and I mean no one ever spoke to Alice like that.

Big mistake bro.

"Excuse me! Who are you exactly to tell me if I can or cannot visit _my_ best friend "she sneered in his face. He stood up slowly putting Bella down to tower over Alice.

"Listen here little girl im not exactly the right person to mess with. " He whispered glaring hatefully at her.

That's where I draw the fucking line.

"Hey back the fuck off "I said as I pushed Alice's cowering form behind me.

"Listen and listen well. I've been taking care of Bella for 5 years and im not about to let some adolescent kids get in my way of protecting her. So stay out of my way."

"Jasper Whitlock? Chief Swan would like to speak to you now. "Said a quiet voice I immediately noticed as Nurse Elizabeth. Jaspers exhaled through gritted teeth before turning to Bella kissing her forehead and walking out.

"I Swear that guy is fucking mental" I said as I dropped to the chair next to Bella's bed. Alice nodded in agreement still shaken up by the way jasper has spoken to her. Alice and I talked for an hour waiting for Bella to wake up.

Bella started thrashing and whimpering in her bed. I got up and pinned her hands down to keep her from hurting herself.

Wrong thing to do.

"NO!" the word exploded from her with such force I think everyone in Port Angeles heard her. I backed away looking at my hands in horror as she began to scream. The doctors and nurses rushed in checking her screenings.

"We need to sedate her now!" yelled Carlisle in a stern but frightened voice. My heart was flopping around my chest like a fished pulled from the water.

"Get him off of me! Please! Jasper Help me please! It Hurts "Bella began to claw at her skin trying rip it off. Two more nurses came in and held her down. Jasper burst throw the door and pulled the nurses away from her.

"Sir your not suppo-"

"Shut the Fuck up! "Yelled Jasper holding Bella close to him. He had his head by her ear and was whispering something I couldn't hear. He pulled away from her and placed his hand over heart.

It was silent in the room as Bella immediately calmed down.

"Twin? " Bella whispered – her eyes still closed.

"Im here, im always here." Jasper said rocking her back and forth.

* * *

So?

Okay so I know Jaspers kinda mean but he just over protective of Bella.

Don't worry this is STILL and E+B Story

Idk if im going to have A+J

Jasper is just as broken as bella.

Anyways until next time lovelys

Review!


	6. He is my father after all

Disclaimer:

Yeah yeah we ALL know Kimberly doesn't own twilight – On with the story!

:D

* * *

Epov.

Alice and I where sitting in the waiting room while my father ran all sorts of test on Bella and Jasper. I shivered at the thought of what he'd find. I glanced across the hall and saw Charlie arguing with the receptionist about being able to see Bella whenever he wants. Carlisle walked out Bella's room with a clipboard shaking his head in disbelief. Alice Charlie and I rushed over to him.

"Is she okay? "

"What's wrong with her? "

"Did he touch her? " Everyone shivered at the question Alice had asked.

"I'm sorry Alice; Edward…Bella wants this information to be seen by no one other then Charlie." I gritted my teeth. Alice nodded solemnly and walked back to her took Charlie in his office. I bit my lip contemplating what to do… over hear their conversation or ask Bella. I snorted at the thought of Bella even trying to talk to me. She probably hates me for not taking care of her. I stood up eyeing the office door.

"Um Alice I'm kind of hungry do you mind getting me a snack from the café? " I pulled my wallet out and handed her a $20.

"Um yeah sure "she said looking at me as if I told her I had a 3rd leg. I just smiled reassuringly. When she rounded the corner I walked over to Carlise's office door and pretended to be waiting for someone. I leaned against the wall and turned my head to listen in.

_" Charlie… you know I think of Bella as a daughter and I would love nothing more then to send her home with you but you have to think about her .this" _Carlisle enunciated each word.

_"I am not sending my daughter to a fucking mental institute "Charlie_ all but yelled back. My eyes widened. I just got Bella got and they wanted to take her away?

Not. Fucking .Happenening.

_"HE RAPED HER CHARLIE! " _My breathing stopped and my eyes grew 6 times as wide as they normally should._" And it wasn't just him he brought friends …this has been going on for 5 years and the only one she talks to is that boy ! Read my lips she needs this!" _My breathing caught in my throat. I backed away from the door. I sob tore through my door and I heard Carlisle and Charlie stop their conversation. I ran to Bella's room ripping the door open. I closed it and locked it behind me. I spotted Bella lying on the bed thrashing around and jasper gently shushing her.

"You sick fuck" I growled at him. He head snapped up and his eyes followed my gaze toward Bella.

"Excuse me? "He asked angrily.

"You're fucking monster of a father _raped_ her "I snarled at him. His eyes got wide and he jumped off the bed and lunged at me. I was pushed up against the wall and all the air left my body. Charlie and Carlise where banging on the door yelling at me to unlock it.

"Listen here Eddie boy "he put more pressure on the hand around my throat.

"That girl over there "he nodded his head in Bella's direction. " IS the best thing in my world. And I fucking love her it's going to be a cold day in hell when you get me away from her or vice versa" He dropped my body to the floor and turned to Bella.

"And I know he's a monster… he is after all _my_ father"

* * *

Okay what'd you think?

SO let me make some things clear.

Jasper is not bad he's a good guy (;

Jasper loves Bella; wither its brother sister love or lover love you guys have to stay tuned and find out.

In the next chapter Bella is released and gets to go home.

Review ?


	7. Conte mio cuore batte

Disclamier : I dont own .. Yeah yeah whatever just start the story.

* * *

Epov.

Alice and i where seated on the couch in Charlie's house wating eagerly for Bella's arrival. I bit my lip as i thought of how we'd welcome her - would she let me hug her ? Kiss her cheek ? I was pulled out of my musings as the smell of something burning evadded my nostrolls.

' Um... seems like we're gettin pizza tonight ! ' Yelled Renne nervously from her curret position in the kitchen. She was attempting to cook a welcome home meal for Bella's arival- keyword _attempting._ I chuckled remembering the first time Bella brought me over to her house to eat dinner - we both got sick and i ended up staying here while her mom tried to nurse us back to health. The phone started to ring and Renne sprinted to the living room and picked it up.

' Hello ? ... Yeah ... she's what ?... .. Oh god um' Renee bit her lip conteplating' ... tell her he can stay here...' Her eyes flashed with hurt then anger 'yes charlie im serious this is our daughter if he is what helps her stay calm then god dammit he's comming.'My eyes widen when i realized that Jasper was staying here.

' Okay... I'll set up the air matress ... mhm... alrighty tell Bella i love her ' she whispered the last part sighed and glanced up at me after she hung up.

' I know um a screw up mom...' she said fidgeting with her apron' I let my daughter get kidnapped and now im letting the kidnappers son stay over just because he makes bella feel safe...' she started sobbing and i stood up and i wrapped my arms around her.

' Mama R' I said soothingly. ' Your not a bad mother... i would've done the same thing if it had been my child.' I closed my eyes tightly.

' Really ?' She asked her eyes glistening with tears.I sighed pecking her cheek.

' Honest' i vowed.

' They're here ! ' Alice pronouced letting the curtin from the window fall. My breathing picked up at the thought of Bella Finally being home. Charlie opened the door and led Jasper in with Bella in tow. Bella locked around her brow furrowing trying to recognize her home.

' Welcome home Baby ' Charlie said a smile on his face as he took his position next to Renee.

Bella's Face fell and she backed away slowly. Charlies face became worried.

' Baby whats wrong ? ' Bella gasped and scrambled away from him. She ran toward the door and started to claw and bang againts it even though it was unlocked.

' JAMES ! GET OFF ME PLEASE !' James ? What the fuck ?' I'M SORRY I'LL BE GOOD ANYTHING BUT THIS ! ' Her small body was shaking. Charlie, Alice , Renee and I where standing there baffled.

' JASPER ! ' she yelled to the celing look around blindly ' JASPER HELP ! ' Her arms where reaching toward the celing. She looked like a blind person trying to find now Alice and Renee where sobbing.

' Jasper ! ' Yelled Renee.' Do somthing !'Jasper nodded and ran up to Bella and put both hands on her face.

She calmed almost instantly.

' B.' He calmly. ' Listen to my voice '

Bella kept mumbling ' Its not real, Jaspers not here.'

' B, Im here im real - And i'll always be.' He let go of her face and brought both her hands and rested it on chest.

Over his heart.

'Conte mio cuore batte.' he whispered the italian words softly.'Saprai im reale'

After a full mintue of tourturing silence her soft voice broke the silence.

'153 volte. È il cuore battere per me 153 volte.'Bella spoke Italian ? Jasper nodded pulling his hands away from her and pulled bella closer to him. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her eyelids softly.

'Ascoltate due letti, contare quante volte il tuo cuore batte per me' He whispered softly to her forehead.

Bella nodded and and turned walking to the couch. Passing us as if we didnt existed, as if we werent there. She crossed her legs and put her hand over her heart looking blindly at the floor and began murmering softly.

'1 cuore batteva per Jas, 2 cuore batte per Jas, 3 cuore batte per Jas ,...' Jasper walked over to the couch and put his hand over his own heart pressing his forehead against her jaw. Saying the same thing she was but replacing ' Jas ' with 'Twini'.

'1 cuore batteva per twini, 2 cuore batte per twini, 3 cuore batte per twini ..'

There

Are no words

To Explain

How much i hate

Jasper Whitlock in that moment.

* * *

Reviews?

Count my heart beats-Conte mio cuore batte

You'll know im real - Saprai im reale

'153 Times. It is the heart beat for me 153 times-'153 volte. È il cuore battere per me 153 volte

Listen twin, count how times your heart beats for me-'Ascoltate due letti, contare quante volte il tuo cuore batte per me

1 cuore batteva per Jas, 2 cuore batte per Jas, 3 cuore batte per Jas... : 1 heart beat for Jas , 2 heart beats for Jas, 3 heart beats for Jas,...


	8. My father Happened'

Disclamier :

Kim : really are you going to make me say it ?

Edward : yes kimberly you HAVE to say it

Kim : - pouts - can i get a kiss if i do ?

Edward: ... -Yes

kim : - squeal ! - Okay i dont own twilight !

Edward : very good. - blows kim kiss-

kim : O_O ' WTF?'

* * *

Epov.

Charlie brought Bella and Jasper upstairs to Bella's bedroom he practiclly barked at jasper - telling him he sleeps in the Guest Room ; Haha . Punk.

It was about 11pm and i decided that i was going to spend the night here. Renne Pulled the lay - out bed built in the couch and set pillows and some blankets for me.

' Thanks Renne ' I said giving her a half smile - a half smile was all i was capable of giving.

' No problem, baby ' she kissed my cheek brifley before standing up and heading upstairs to the other Guest room.

I sighed loudly and sat on the make shift bed.

My thoughts where going a mile a minute.

_How did Bella know italian ?_

_What was she saying to jasper ?_

_What was he saying to her ?_

MY heart broke as i remembered how she calmed instantly when he pulled her tiny hand to his beating heart. Shaking all thoughts from my head i stood up and headed to the kitchen. As i walked closer i heard Jasper having a hushed conversation on the phone.

'... Listen Aro i need some chash... because I need to get a small apartment... Near Forks ... None of your fucking buisness...Listen can you get me the cash or not ? ... Alright I'll meet you on Franks Blvd at 3am thursday... okay... I wont offically say its a perminant decision i just need a place and some cash untill i can get on my feet... ok... thanks again ' I heard him slam the phone on the recever and curse under his breath.

' Fuck, fuck fuck ! B's gonna kill me' he muttered under his breath. I stepped into the the kitchen Jasper's head snapped up alerted.

Hands up i shrugged and nodded my head towards the back door.

' You really wanna fight me Cullen ? ' Jasper asked in a bored tired like voice.

' No im going out for a smoke - join me ? ' Jasper eyes widened at the mention of nicotine and practiclly ran out the kitchen. I pulled out the small pack and handed him a cig and lit it up. Jasper sucked on the cig deeply and sighed blowing the smoke all around us.

' Thanks man ' his voice sounded more relaxed. I nodded not saying anything staring into the dark forest ahead letting the memories take over my vision.

' I ... i remember when we where 7 Bella and i would play hide and seek in the woods - we spent hours outside.. once i couldnt find her- i almost went beserk and i ran back home only to find her on the counter sipping on some apple juice all smiles ' I smirked at the memory. Jasper chuckled softly.

' Sounds like Bella' he said quietly. That ignited a flicker of anger in me.

' And just how do you know bella ? ' He looked at me as if i was retarted.

' I spent everyday of the last five years sneaking into the basement - treating her wounds , getting her extra food , trying to help her anyway i could ' I bit my lip drinking in his words.

' What did.. I mean your dad... must've gotten mad when he caught you helping her..' I tralied off. Jasper sighed and shrugged out of his leather jacket and slipped out of his black wife beater he had impressive abs - better than mines. ( okay eww gay much ? ). As i took in his appearance i saw bruises and cuts all over his chest My brow furrowed in confusion. Jasper turned around and my eyes widened.

His back was COVERED in black Deep fleshed cuts. I almost gaged.

' One for each time i tried to help B ' I stilled couldnt speak i just took in the angry gashed embedded in his skin. There had to be at least 100

' They where all worth it - she was saved'

' And you ?' i asked not helping myself.

' What that man did to me was _nothing_ compared to the tourture he inflicted on Bella '

' Jasper ... ' i said calmly

' What did he do to you guys ? ' Jasper chuckled. It was a dark humorles laugh.

' My father happened.'

* * *

Review. Porfavor (;

Next up - IDK YET :D


	9. Cute

Disclamier :

Kim : really are you going to make me say it ?

Edward : yes kimberly you HAVE to say it

Kim : - pouts - can i get a kiss if i do ?

Edward: ... -Yes

kim : - squeal ! - Okay i dont own twilight !

Edward : very good. - blows kim kiss-

kim : O_O ' WTF?'

* * *

Epov.

' Stop with the vague ass answer Whitlock' I snarled at him. My chest was rising and falling as i spoke. Jasper pulled his shirt down and sat down on the bottom step.

'My father...James wasnt always like this... he was once a decent man.' Jasper sighed and ran his hands roughly through his hair. I snorted _hard to believe._

' My mother... Victoria she was the best woman in the fucking world - she was and caring , loving , and she accepted everyone no matter how shady a past they had...' Jasper paused for a moment staring blankly into the dark forest.

' My mother.. she was a buissness woman and she had to go to New York... and of course it ended up being September 11th and she just _had_ to be in the first plane that crashed into the first building.' My eyes widened.

' We flew out to New York - they wanted us to overlook the body make sure it was her. I was young only 7 at the time...' Jasper shifted and took a drag out of the cigarett in his hand. The cool air whipped at my face tears burning my ey_es. _

_' _It was fucking horrific... her body was shirvled up and burnt and ... god it was just awful - i'll never forget what she looked like.' Jasper closed his eyes tightly.

' I thought i took it hard but my dad , God Edward my dad went fucking balistic he started drinking smoking drugs.. 3 months after my moms death and he just gave up on everything ... including me.'Jasper flicked the cigarett onto the lawn and watched as the bud's orange light dimmed out.

' He stopped carring - he would come home at 4 in the morning wasted and yell at me for ruining his life saying it was my fault the plane crashed. I tried to convince myself that he didnt mean it he was just hurting - it never worked.' He sighed and stared at me expectingly and i pulled out the pack and i threw it to him. He slid out a stick and lit it up.

'I was 8 the first time he hit me.. to say i was shocked was an understatement.. i was out playing baseball with some friends and i came home later than i usually do... he flipped the fuck out... then after 10 mintues of yelling he sent me to the living room and told me to wait to be ' punished' ... a couple mintues later he came in with a bat.

' You where 30 mintues late so you get 30 hits.' Jasper flexed his fist and i could see he was tense.

' After 30 hits i was sobbing black and blue and crawling up the stairs.' Jasper sighed and suddenly stood up and walked onto the lawn and headed stright to a tree and started punching it with all the strength he could manage. I jogged up to him and tried to pull him back.

' I suggest you step away' warned a soft voice from behind me. My eyes widened and i turned around and saw bella standing in the doorway of the back entrance in her pjamas.

' What ? ' I asked stupidly comming out of the daze she put me in by just speaking.

' Jasper.. when he gets angry he vents by hitting things... dont try and stop him you'll get hurt trust me..' she had a knowing look in her eyes and i shuddered at the thought of jasper lashing out at bella. Bella stepped on the lawn and eyed me carfully.

' I.. I am sorry that i've been breaking down left and right its just.. hard everything is happening so fast you know ? ' I nodded dumbly still amazed she was spreaking to me.

' Jasper.. i cant sleep can you ? ..' She didnt even get to finish her question before jasper walked past me and put an arm around her shoulder.

' Of course twin' His voice sounded relived.

' Goodnight Edward ' Bella spoke sofly her voice floating around me.

' Goodnight Bella... Jasper ' He nodded at me and started towards the house. I sighed and put my hands in my pocket and was meet with cold metal. I pulled at it and gasped.

Bella's choker.

Her CULLEN Choker.

' Bella ! ' I called out and jogged out to them. She turned to face me and my heart broke again she had a haunted expression on but tried to cover it up with a fake smile.

' yes ? ' I sucked my bottom lip in my mouth nervous as to how she wouldreact to seeing the cullen choker.

' This.. This is yours ' I held her choker in the air - she gasped and stared eyes wide at the cullen crest nestled in my hand.

" Can.. can you put it on me ? " she asked never once breaking eye contact with the choker. I nodded stiffly and made my way closer to her. She looked into my eyes for a moment before turning around and hesitantly pulling her chesnut locks up. Jasper was standing where she left him observing the scene with carful eyes waiting for something to happen. I wrapped the choker around her small neck and let my fingers linger on her warm flesh. I closed my eyes and inhaled the wonder scent of strawberries and fresh rainwater - the beautiful scent of Bella. Jaspers cough alereted me to my not to sublte touch. I jumped back and pulled away from her.

' I just... um yeah i'll be in the living room.' I raced inside and breathe a sigh of relief.

I was awoken by the mouthwatering arouma of eggs and bacon. I got out of my makeshift bed and headed to the kitchen.

'Smells great Mrs Dwyer. ' I mumbled constantly in and out of conciousness.

'Mhh Dwyer ? I dont remember marrying Phil' My eyes snapped open and i looked at my angel.

Bella was standing in the kitchen wearing her pjamas and apron.

' I just .. i thought you where Renne and..' I stuttered like an idiot and bella giggled.

' Its okay Edward. Really ' She flashed me a heartbeaking smile and i just about died right there. She turned around and added more eggs to the pan - shes probablly making an omlette i guesed. I liked this side of Bella - light free and all smiles Almost as if she didnt return home from a 5 year abduction 2 months ago.**( a/n she was in the hospital for 2 months - yeah sucks and shes been home for about a week.)**

' Edward ?... ' Alice's faint tinkling voice called out.

' In the kitchen with bella ' I smiled at lovingly at her- she blushed and returned to flipping the omlette over. Alice quickened her pace and she appreared in the doorway her eyes bugging out when she saw Bella downstairs cooking.

'Hey Bella' Alice said catiously as she took a seat next to me on the stool.

' Hello Alice ' Bella said politley.

' What are you making ' Alice said excidedly. No doubt from being able to speak with her best friend again.

' Bacon omlette's ' She replied softly.

' Yumm ! ' Alice gushed. Bella turned and smiled at her before glancing at me and turning back to her work.

' So Bella... I was just wondering ... Will you um.. ?WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME ?' Alice rushed the words out. Bella chuckled nervously.

' Umm.. ALice i dont really know..' Jasper walked in and bella breathed a sigh a relief. I was dissapointed that he can bring her peace with only his presence and i cant.

' Mornin' Twin ' Jasper storlled over to where Bella was and placed a kiss to her temple. They both closed their eyes and sighed contently. I looked away from their private moment.

' Okay sit down cowboy im making breakfeast.' she hip bumped jasper, he chuckled and grabbed 4 plates from the pantry. Bella rolled her eyes and placed and omlette on each plate. Jasper came up to us and place a plate in front of Alice and I.

' Thanks man. ' i said shovling the food in my mouth he chuckled and nodded.

' Thanks ' Alice said bitterly - no dobut still upset over what went down in the hospital. Jasper sighed and he leaned over the counter and his dark blue eyes locked with hers.

' Listen shortstuff im sorry about what happened in the hospital im very..' He glanced at bella before metting alice's gaze again' protective over that girlie over there ' he nodded his head in Bella's direction who was now washing dishes. Alice sighed.

' Fine. Whatever. ' She crossed her arms infront of her chest and jutted her bottom lip out. We all laughed even Bella. Jasper smirked at Alice and ran his hair through his honey colored locks.

'Cute'

We all began laughing once again.

* * *

Review ?


	10. Sunshine

Disclamer :

Kim : Okay so I..

Edward : Dont own twlight we get it.

Kim : ._. What he said

Ps. Lemons ( not the good ones )

* * *

Epov.

I smiled once again soaking in the beauty in Bella's laugh.A sharp intake of breath alerted me that we werent alone anymore. Charlie and Renne where standng in the hallway and stood there mouths gaping open in shock.

' Whats going on ? ' Charlie asked slowly eyeing Bella carefully.

' Nothing just making breakfeast' Bella's voice was different; it wasnt the light playfull Bella we all just witnessed. Alice noticed a change in Bella aswell and frowned.

' Honey, you didnt have to do that ' Renne said in a soothing tone.

' No its fine i wanted to' Bella kept her head down. Jasper sighed walked walked up to her and wrapped Bella in his embrace. He whispered something in her ear that couldnt catch and she nodded slowly.

' May I be excused ? ' Renned looked at Bella confused.

' Of course Bella this is your home' she smiled at her.

' Um.. i'll just.. bye' Bella walked out of the room.

Now's my chance i can go and try to talk to her. I stood up and and cleared my plate. As headed for the steps Jasper's eyes meet mine for a moment - he knew where was going. Jasper closed hs eyes tightly before openeing them and nodding curtly. His eyes held pain - pain i couldnt figure out. I shook the thoughts out of my head then headed upstairs to speak with Bella.

**Bella pov. ( this isnt going to be very often so dont get excited ) **

I dashed into the odd room called mines. I crawled on the floor and curled myself into a tight ball. Sobs over took my body as the memory took over.

* Flash Back *

_I Was in the kitchen making food for my master. My body was trembling from the lack of clothes i had on. I was dressed in a short see through night gown - in his favorite color blood red ._

_' Isabella ! ' My masters voiced echoed throughout the house. I quickly emptied the pan filled with eggs onto the plate and raced up the stairs to his room. There he was lying on the bed arms behind his head and fully nude._

_'Here you go master ' He looked at me furious._

_'' You bitch ! ' i felt a blow on my left cheek and i fell to the floor. _

_' Never look me in the eye ! Never ' his furious gowl echoed of the walls . He began kicking my in the stomach as i whimpered and tried to shiled away._

_' That s for not obeying me . That is for entering my room without permsson. and this... this is for being the little whore you are.' He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me down the stairs. I screamed terrifed of being in the touturechamber. We stopped at the 2nd floor and he opened the door to his 'playroom' he used for punishment. He grabbed my hands and tied them to chains that where up aganst the wall. _

_' Im going to fuck you like the little whore you are.' His dark eyes where sparkling amused at his sick twisted little games. HE put his arms on either side of my face.I held my breath preparng myself for the pain. He thrusted himself into me and i heard him groan in pleasure. I cried out in pain._

_' So wet. My beautiful little whore is wet for me and only me.' He thrust into me harder and harder as my cries for help increased. _

_' Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ' I screamed at the top of my lungs as he thrusted into me one last time. He leaned his head on my shoulder and tried to catch his breath. After a moment of composing himself he pulled away from me and looked me over._

_' Your a disgusting little whore.' With those word he left me there. Hanging on chains from my wrist while i cired myself. Later that night Jasper came in and let me out shooting me sypethetic glances now and then. From then on i never looked anyone in the eyes - that is how my master taught is how things shall be._

' Bella ! ' A voice called out to me but i couldnt make it out before the darkness took me under.

**Epov.**

Bella was on the floor shaking uncontroallably. I contnued to call her name out but i got no reaction out of her. Then she went completly limp. My eyes widened and i rushed to her side.

' Bella ? ... ' I whispered as i caried her to her small twin sized bed. I layed her down carfeully . I took a seat in the rocking chair placed beside the bed and began stroking her chestnut locks. MY brow furrowed and i came across a mark that i've never seen. When pulled her hair out of the way i notced it wasnt a birthmark but a tatto My eyes widened. On the back of delcate neck was a forigen word written in elegant script.

'Combattente' My brow furrowed as tried to figure out what it meant.

' Warrior ' a voice from the door way answered i looked up and meet the eyes of Charlie.

' You know about this ? ' I asked my voice cracking twice. He sighed and nodded.

' The doctors told me that she had a tatto i was shocked when i asked them the meaning they told me it meant ' Warrior ' and i couldnt disagree with that - My daughter is a fighter to have lived through 5 years of that knd of hand tightned on the doorknob.

' How'd she get it ? ' I asked never once taking my eyes from the goddess laying beside me .

' That whitlock kid told me that his father was on a trip - he was gone for a a week and they went out in town and got tattos.'

' Both of them ? ' I asked He nodded.

' His says Legati insieme da una tragedia, Which means bound together by tragedy ... below it says Bella and his name.' I pondered for a moment.

' If they went out to town why didnt they get help ' I asked furiously.

' They thought noone would believe them...' I stiffled a sob and lowered my head onto Bella's shoulder. There was a faint ' click ' sound that reassured me that Charlie left.

' God Bells ... Im so sorry - i screwed up, i shouldve fought harder to find you. ' my breaths where comming in short gasps the walls of the room where closing in on me. ' Please bella - love , can you ever forgive me? ' My heart was crumbling more with each passing moment of her silence.

' Edward... Its not your fault.. It will never be your fault what that monster did ' Her angelic voice shocked me my head snapped up and her eyes where blazzing.

' Bella. ' I took her small hands in mine.

' I couldve saved you - we wouldnt have had to go to the meadow to celebrate you birthday if i hadnt been so stubborn - ' Bella caught me off my pressing her forehead to mine. She looked into my eyes for a moment then tried to smiled.

' Sunshine.. you are my sunshine you make me happy ... ' She trailed off and i chuckled but i sound like a sob.

' When skies are gray' i whispered. Bella smiled faintly - i knew it was a fake one.

' Everythings going to be alright ' she said as if she was trying to convince herself more than me. I nodded pressing my head into her chest crying softly. She smoothed out my hair and hummed our song. Her calming voice dulled us both to sleep.

The next mourning i opened my eyes and i came face to - well neck i guess with Bella. I looked up and she had tears in her eyes. I raised my head and Saw Jasper was beside her rubbing reassuring circles ony her back.

' Edward.. Im going to go get help... Im going to see a physcyatrist name Rosalie MCcartney. She spealizes in tramatized victims.'

* * *

Soooo bellsy getting Help from Rosy poo (;

Reviews ?


	11. Jasper Wasnt There

Disclamer :

Kim : Okay so I..

Edward : Dont own twlight we get it.

Kim : ._. What he said

* * *

Epov.

Bella, Jasper I stood outside the phycatrist office. Yeah you read write phycatrist - Bella really came. I was drumming my thumbs nervously in my legs waiting for Dr. Rosalie to come out. I looked over to where Bella and Jasper where. Bella had her head against his shoulder and he was stroking her hair and staring adoringly at her.

'Isabella Swan ? ' The receptionist called out. Bella stood up and looked nervously at the woman.

' Yes' she replied in a hoarse voice.

'Rosalie will see you now' She gave a sympathetic smile. Bella nodded and rubbed her hand nervously on her jeans. She walked over to the door and turned to Jasper and I. She stared at me for what seemed like forever before she opened the door and left.

' Ughhh' sighed Jasper hands in hair.

' You okay man ? ' I asked scooting closer to him. Jasper and I are on good terms now - mostly for Bella.

' Yeah just stressin' He mumbled. I furrowed my brow trying to think of something that would've set him off.

' Hey im going out for a smoke you in ? ' I nodded and stood up walking behind him to the outside of the office. Jasper pulled out a ciggaret and put it to his lips and lit the bud. His eyes closed relaxing immediately. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes thinking of all thats been going on the past 3 weeks. A thought came to me a question that has been buring my thoughts for the past 3 days.

' Hey Jasper... whose Aro ? ' Jasper's eyes snapped open and he stalked toward me . He grabbed me by my jacket and pushed me roughly against the wall.

' How the fuck do you know about Aro ? ' His Dark blue eyes where burning into mine.

' I heard you talking to him the other night ' i shurggued his hands off me. Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his dirty blonde locks.

' He's just some guy i got into some shit with in the past... i need money to get an apartment to be closer to B ' His eyes flickered toward the door.

' And how exactly can this guy get you money ? ... ' i tralied off.

' none of your fucking business.' He flicked the bud onto the street and walked back into the office he stopped at the door.

' Dont you fucking dare tell B anything got it ? ' he didnt wait for an answer and walked in. I rolled my eyes and strolled in behind him. Inside a busty blonde was talking to jasper.

' ... You guys need some seperation' Jasper glared at the woman.

' Who the fuck are you to say we need to be apart ? She needs me ! ' The blonde - Rosalie i assumed shook her head.

' I think you need her more than she needs you ' Jasper steped back as if he had been punched.

' You know what ? Fuck this. Fuck you' He stormed out of the place and slammed the door shut. Rosalie pursed her lips and stared at the door. Just then Bella stepped out and scanned the room.

' Where...wheres Jasper ? ' she asked her voice rasing. Rosalie smoothed her skirt and walked to Bella.

' Honey ... Jasper and I ... Had a little disagreement... he ..well he stormed off. ' Bella's eyes widened.

'He's ... Gone ? ' She stated confused. Her expression the changed and her face crumpled in hurt.

" I knew it ! I KNEW he was going to leave ! ' Her face was red with range. She stormed to the seat and grabbed her bag to her and pushed the door open. I raced after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

' Why did he leave ... ' Her eyes where swollen with tears.

' Shit B , He was pissed at Rose and left and .. i dont maybe he'll be home. She nodded against my chest and i led her to my volvo and drove her home.

Jasper wasnt there.

* * *

Review ?

Only about 4 more chapters untill the end ):


	12. We needed closure

Disclamer :

Edward : Hey kim...

Kim : OKAY OKAY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DONT OWN TWILIGHT !

Edward : Actually Mrs. Meyers came by to give you the papers to own it.

Kim : O_O WHAT !

Edward : Sike !

Kim: -_- No sex for you.

Edward : D: Baby no i was just kidding !

* * *

Epov.

_1 year later._

Jasper never came back after the day. Bella cried every night for 6 months while i held her in her bedroom. I fucking hated him. I hated Jasper Whitlock for making her feel this horrible for giving up on her. The whole ' Twins' crap just a bunch of bull. When the 8th month rolled by Bella decided to put her big girl pants on - as she put it at the time - and not be mad at Jasper but gratefull for all the things he's done for her. She still goes to therapy and her and Rosalie are the best of friends , Im even good friends with her husband Emmet. Turns out that Rosalie's past isnt so diffrent from Bella's so she knows what it feels like.

Bella and I have gone out on a couple of dates and they where amazing - on my 18th birthday i asked her to become my offical girlfriend ; she said yes. Charlie and Renne where happy to see us together, they said that i put a glow in her eyes and i could agrue ever since Jasper left im the only thing that makes her feel truley happy. ( her words not mine ).

Today Bella and I are going to the park with Alice and her boyfriend Masen. He's a cool guy and they look at eachother with Goo Goo looove eyes. Masen told me about his plan of purposing to her. I was excited that my little ALice was going to find happiness.

I honked the horn on my Volvo alerting Bella that i was here. Seconds later she appeared from the door way wearing SKinny jeans Purple wedges and a orange tank top. The scar on her collar bone was always there... always a reminder what happened six years ago. She got in and pecked me on the lips.

' Hey ' She breathed her eyes locked with mine.

' Hello to you too so to the park ? ' She nodds and puts her seatbelt. She turns in the radio and our song comes on.

' Sunshine you are my sunshine you make me happy when skies are graaaaay ! ' Me and Bella sang off key together. I pulled up at the park and Bella got out. She met me in the front and caught a hold of my hand. I smiled rubbing my thumb on her knuckles.

' Bella ! ' A blur of black sped past me and Alice had Bella in her steel grip. I chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes.

' Hey Ali ' Over the past year Bella and Alice became close friends again. Masen came up behind Alice and put his hand on her shoulder.

' Bella ' He nodded she smiled and waved - he knew better than to try and touch her.

' Well lets go to the swings ! ' Alice grabbed Bellas hand and bounced to the swings. Masen came behind Alice and I Behind Bela and we pushed them softly. Suddenly Masen stopped Alices swings and stepped in front of her.

' Angel... mmy Love my everything - I cant imagine a world without you... Will you marry me ' He pulled out a a box and opened the lid revealing a massive diamond. Alice's eyes where wide and she started crying.

' Yes ! I will marry you silly goose ! ' She slamed into him and kissed him repeditly. I wrapped my arms around bella and layed my cheek on her head.

' Oh Bella ! you have to be my made of honor ! And Rosalie she can be a brides maid and Edward can be the best man ! ' ALice started talking 45345 miles per minute. Bella chuckled and agreed. This moment was perfect with Bella in my arms.

' I want my fucking money back ! '

We all turned to where the noise came from. Bella gsaped. I stared eyes wide.

What the fuck ?

Some man was beating a man on the floor. Bella trying to be super man sped off to help the deffensless person.

' Bella ! ' I ran after her.

' Stop ! your hurting him ! ' As soon as the man saw Bella her gave the man on the floor one last kick and ran off. Mason whipped out his phone and called the police walked to the man and turned him over.

' Oh my god. ' Bella stood up walked backwards. Her eyes floded with tears.

' Bella baby what happend who is it ? ' My hand cupped her gentle face as i whipped the tears away.

' Its Jasper Edward he's on the floor and... god he looks horrible. ' My hands dropped from her face and I ran to where Jasper was now surrounded by EMT's

And let me tell you he was a fucking mess. His eye was swollen black and blue he had a busted lip and scars all over his face. Bella decided she was going to ride in the car with him since she's the closest thing to family he has. When i got to the hospital, I was looking for Bella.

' Excuse me is there a Jasper Whitlock here ? ' I asked the receptionist she nodded and pointed in the direction his room was in. Just as I was about to walk in Bella stepped out red faced eyes puffy.

' Baby you okay ' I asked wrapping my arms around her waist happy to have her with me again. She nodded against my chest.

' Yeah just... we needed some closure... He's not comming back Edward... He 's staying in Port angeles.. He got a job and everything ... the past years... he's been working for Aro ... I cant believe i never thought about Aro... god... That man that was beating him up - one of Aro's workers... there are more looking for JAzz... He talked to the cops and they're putting him in a protection program now that they have evidence on him..." My heart clenched.

I rubbed her back affectionally.

' Its okay baby ; Im here. ' I felt her nodd aginst my chest.

" Yeah... you are " She smiled and pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

Review ?

2 chapters left


	13. NoThank YOU

Disclaimer :

6 years later.

I sighed as i fixed my tie and looked at myself in mirror. Emmet came in through the door.

" Eddie boy ! Ready for your wedding day ! "

My wedding day.

Mine.

Im getting married to Bella. I smiled brightly.

" YEah. I am " I chuchkled nervously. Emmet came forward and patted me on the back.

" Dude - dont worry you guys are gonna be together for fucking ever" He smiled his dimpling simle then walked out. I turned back to the mirror and I heard the door open again.

" Emmet get out of here the wedding starts in 5 minutes. " I looked in the mirror.

It wasnt Emmet.

It was Jasper.

In a suit.

" um... hey Jasper um.. how've you been ? " I questioned turning to face him.

" I've been better... um listen.. I want to .. congratulate you" He smiled though it did not reach his eyes.

" Thanks... I love her " He nodded understanding.

" I know... God i know - when she's with you man... her whole face lights up"

" I just... i wish it was me declaring my love for her... "

" I always knew you where in love with her Jasper... I always _knew _" Someone knocked at the door.

" EDWARD ! GET YOUR BUTT ON THAT PODIUM ! " I shivered at Alice's orders. I walked to Jasper and hugged him.

" Thank you.. for bringing her back to me. "

" No... " I felt a sharp pain i looked down and saw a knife in my stomach dripping red.

" ...Thank you " he grinned an evil grin and walked out.

Everything went black.

* * *

Holy CRAP !

EDWARD !

Only 1 chapter left :D


	14. Bella Swan : Author

Disclamier : YEAH NOT MINE

* * *

Bpov.

I stared at the laptop where the blinking cursor.I felt arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss pressed to the back of my neck.

" I dont remember _that _happening on our wedding day " Edward whispered behind me. I giggled softly.

" Well as a writer i _do _need to keep my readers entertained" Edward 'Mhhh' as he peppered kisses on my neck.

" In fact... i remember our wedding day as if it was yesterday."

_Flash Back _

_ I was standing in my dressing room looking in the mirror one last time._

_" Your perfect " a voice to my left whispered. I turned sharply and Saw Jasper leaning against the wall with a tux on._

_" Jasper... " He pushed himself up off the wall and walked towards me and pulled me into his arms._

_" God.. your perfect... " His hot breath hit my neck. I shivered._

_" You know... I imagined your wedding day a million times... and in those thoughts... Twin you where going to marry me ... " I pulled away from him and stared into his dark blue eyes - the very eyes that destroyed my childhood. _

_" I love him Jazz. . " _

_" I know ... and he loves you too B..." I looked at him and smiled, pulling the blonde curls away from his eyes._

_" How've you been ? Have you got a place a job.. a girl ? " I giggled._

_".Yes. And ... No The girl i want is about to walk down the isle " I bit my lip and looked at my feet._

_" I want you to be happy Bella... Marry that man and BE HAPPY...you deserve it. "I nodded tears in my eyes. HE placed both hands on either side of my face and kissed the corner of my mouth softly._

_" Will i ... will i every see you again ? " I asked hopeful._

_" ... Someday B ... maybe not tomorrow or next year or when where fifty but i will ... someday... and i expect to see my niece there with open arms. " we laughed. Jasper and I always joked about me having a baby girl._

_" OKay well... get out there and get married B... I love you mo-jo " I laughed and pushed him out of the room_

_The wedding was perfect my dress the church the after party everything. I was sitting at a table with Edward by my side when i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I placed my hands on my stomach. Edward turned to me and saw my distress._

_" Are you okay love ? " I nodded hands still on my stomach. The pain went away as soon as it came and my wedding day was perfect again. Later on that night i found out i was pregnet with our first child._

" Mommy Daddy ! " I grinned as our little angel bounced on the bed.

" Lilly Bearr ! " Edward playfully lunged at her and tackled her with tickles.

" Stop it ! Daddy Pleassse ! " I giggled and jumped on Edwards back.

" Oh ho ho ! You guys wants to tag team me ? " He grabbed me and laid me down and tickled me and stopped and stared into my eyes.

" I love you angel. " I smiled and kissed him softly.

" Ewww ! " I pulled away from him with a groan and kissed Lilly's cheek.

" Alright sweetie time for bed. " I picked her up and brought her to her room. I laid her in her princess bed and kissed her forehead.

" Night Lilly bug "

" Night mommy " She yawned and pulled the covers to her chin.

I closed her door quietly and skipped back to my room. Edward was in bed smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and cralwed on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I brought my computer to my lap and finished typing the last chapter of my story. When i closed it Edward captured my lips with his in a heated kiss.

" You " Kiss" Are an AMAZING " Kiss " Writter" Kiss. I giggled and pushed him down and straddle him.

" mhhh I liked the view from down here " his hands traveled up my sides.

" The view up here isnt so bad either " I smiled as i bent down a kissed him again.

" I love you. I love you I. Love. You"

" I love you too Edward. " He placed his hand on my flat stomach.

" And i looooove My son Anthony in this stomach " His eyes where shinning with pride. Edward was my soulmate- that i was sure. He saved me when i was unsaveable. He did what Jasper couldnt do.

He loved me like i needed to be loved.

The End

* * *

- Tears -

I cant believe its over !

I looove this story and my reviewers who read it.


End file.
